


Good Bye

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Good Bye [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Reader makes the decision to leave Dean and the hunting life.





	Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or its characters, this is a work of fiction. Please leave feedback so I can write better fanfics!

**Warnings:** Angst, swearing

You sit on your bed in the bunker crying. The brothers have left for another hunt, and you know you can’t keep living this life anymore. You grab your bag that you packed with all your clothes and the few trinkets Dean has given you since you moved in with him in the bunker.  
You take the last of the cash you have along with your fake ID you made so they wouldn’t be able to find you when you get back and towards your bedroom door. You look around engraving what the room looks like in your brain for the last time. Your bed is neatly made with the desk chair tucked into the desk. You leave all the pictures of you and the boys up on the wall above your dresser. You only packed one of them, and it’s the selfie you took of you and Dean on your first date.  
You will always remember that night. The bar was busy as hell with people dancing, drinking, and having a merry time. The look on his face when he heard you order a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and beer were happy. You were never the type of girl to eat rabbit food as Sam did and Dean was glad. You had terrific time drinking, eating, and talking about the case you guys just got done with. When you had the urge to dance, Dean took you to the dance floor and danced to a slow song the bar was playing.  
Afterward, you followed him out to the Impala, and he gave you the best kiss you had ever had. You will never forget those soft lips touch yours while his callused hands held your waist gently. You walk to the entrance of the bunker. Hesitation fills you like your grip the door handle.  
“You need to do this y/n,” you say to yourself. “Be strong.”  
Right as you were going to open the door, Castiel appears.  
“Hello y/n,” Castiel greets you.  
“Hey Cas,” you reply.  
“Where are you going? The boys will be back soon,” Castiel questions.  
“I’m going to see a friend; I will be back later,” you lie.  
“Have fun,” Castiel says to you. He is giving you a questioning look. You know he doesn’t fully believe you, especially since you have a packed bag with you.  
“I will. See you later Cas,” you say as you open the door. You walk out and shut the door. You start walking heading to the closest town to find a bus out of Kansas.  
After you walk out the door, Castiel grabs his phone and calls Dean.  
“What’s up Cas?” Dean answers.  
“Somethings wrong with y/n,” Castiel says. “She says she is going to see a friend, but she has a bag packed with all her stuff.”  
“Shit, she’s running away. Cas don’t let her get far. I’m on my way.” Dean yells into the phone before he hangs up.

 


End file.
